


And you will take a life with me?

by kashka_kom_trikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Charming Clarke, F/F, Jealous Clarke, Lexa Nerd, Soulmates, Stud Clarke, Twilight References, possessive clarke, vampire fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashka_kom_trikru/pseuds/kashka_kom_trikru
Summary: Lexa was going to change her life. She had to move on with her parents to a new city. In her first day in the new school she meet a beautiful blondie. She's not like the other human being. There is something strange in this girl... She is too much perfect to belong to this world.Sorry, I am so bad with summary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first fan fiction so I'm sorry for errors... I don't have a beta and English isn't my language so be gentle :) This fic is inspired by the twilight saga. I hope you will enjoy. Thanks to everybody for attention.

Lexa had arrived in the city since a week. Her parents had moved for work in Vancouver (Washington). More than anything, her mother had been transferred to hospital. Recently it had failed one of the most famous Vancouver hospital cardiologists and her mother, Anya, would soon have its place. It was an offer she could not refuse. The father, Gustus, however, was the owner of a sports shop and then had to look for a local to move his business, which was not very difficult. Even with the same rent had managed to get a local twice as large compared to the previous one in San Francisco. And Lexa? Lexa was just a seventeen shy girl, introverted and very smart. She was born and raised in San Francisco... How she would start all over again? She wasn't certainly the most popular girl in school, and even the most sociable, but she had struggled herself to find some trustworthy friend during her short life, and now every effort would vanish as if nothing had happened. And besides, she hated the cold... She hated the rain. She wondered to herself if she would never get used to the change, but, despite that, she had never moved no complaints against her parents. Less worry she would give to them, better they could start again.

 

Now, the fateful day had arrived. The first day of school. Everyone knew each other, people would have looked to her persistently... She snorted at the thought.

 

“Are you ready for the first school day?" Her father asked while they were having breakfast together.

 

Lexa buried her spoon in the cup full of grain by mixing the thoughtful content. "I do not have a choice, Dad...” She said little convinced.

 

"Oh honey, I'm sure you'll be fine! And please... You have to make friends... Do not be shy... "promptly the father, who knew his daughter and her difficulty in socializing, replied.

 

“Don't worry..." she tried to calm him uncertainly and then got up. "I better go... I do not want to be late on the first day of school..." so she took his backpack that was already on the nearby couch and walked toward the exit door.

 

——————————————————————————————————————

 

 

She had come, as she well knew, in advance. The walk up to the school had been pleasant and definitely had benefited about free herself to anxiety. She was about to face her junior year in high school and it was not easy to get used to new teachers and new classmates.

Once she arrived at her destination, she headed herself for the administrative office who was just down the main corridor. The hallway was practically deserted, there were only a couple of guys who were already emptying cupboards in anticipation of the beginning of classes. Lexa headed the secretariat trying to go unnoticed and she succeeded. Gently, she opened the door and when she closed behind herselfelf, she heard a loud voice over her shoulders.

 

"You should be Alexandra Woods!" Said an excited woman slender figure. She might have been fifty years or so. Brown hair and hazel eyes behind a pair of glasses square view. She was wearing a gray skirt with a white blouse with pearly buttons. The woman was looking at her with great enthusiasm and curiosity.

 

"Yes, it's me...” Lexa sheepishly said. It was obvious that her father had already hurried up the bureaucratic issues before her arrival, and therefore everyone was already waiting for her.

 

"I am Mrs. Stevens” She always said with a smile on her face, then took a piece of paper next to her and passed it to the brown hair girl. "Here you go... Here you will find all timetables and if you turn the piece of paper..." she swung the piece of paper. "You'll find a map of the school so you do not miss trying the classroom." She concluded satisfied.

 

"Oh, thank you so much...” Lexa said embarrassed. She looked down at the piece of paper and she took it. "So... I'm going... And thanks again for everything..." so she nodded to the woman and quickly turned to leave the room. When she was about to open the door she heard a cough behind her, clearly trying to draw attention. So she turned.

 

"I hope you’ll be fine... Welcome!” Mrs. Stevens said.

 

Lexa showed a half smile, and after having thanked her, left the room with all the courage in her body.

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

 

The first lesson would be history for hers fortune. It was one of the subjects that she preferred more, although usually excelled in all. She had immediately taken place before, since she would have to concentrate to recover the lessons she had already lost.

As time went on, the room crowded. Everyone looked at her insistently, but no one dared uttering the word. She felt like a circus animal. It was obvious that transfers, in that town, were not frequent. Lexa felt uncomfortable, so much so that she avoided looking around to make an indefinite point in front of her, praying the teacher's arrival.

The moment the bell rang to start the lesson, the chair beside her moved and soon she was hit by the most entrancing scent she had ever heard in her life. She had never smell a fragrance so intoxicating, able to confuse her senses. She closed her eyes to enjoy even that moment of ecstasy. That perfume had to belong to someone but did not dare to look at her side. She took a moment of hesitation, then finally opened her eyes and turned to her left.

Lexa gasped at the sight that was showing in front of her. Her eyes widened and she remained with her mouth slightly open. In front of her there was an angel. A girl with golden hair, eyes the color of the sea and pale skin, extremely pale. Lexa's heart began to beat at an uncontrollable pace. The blondie girl had strokes well marked and determined and a smile for which the brunette get suddenly sick. Smile? The girl was smiling at her. It was the most charming smile she had ever seen.

 

"Hello... How are you?” The stranger asked, keeping a half-smile, who was concerned about the sight of Lexa in those conditions. Her voice was warm and husky in a perfect way. It was a melody to Lexa’s ears who found herself wondering whether it could be possibile to exist so much perfection. She took her eyes wander over the whole sitting blond figure: she was wearing a pair of blacks tight jeans, a white V-neck shirt and a leather jacket. If the brunette had to choose one word to describe the other girl, it would be: sexy. Soon she remembered that she had to respond to the girl rather than looking at it like crazy.

 

"Eh? Yes... Yes... I'm fine, thank you… "she said, trying to look away for recover her mental faculties. That girl had something strange. It was the first time Lexa remained fascinated that way. The blonde girl gave off an aura of attraction that she had never seen in any other human being.

 

"You are not a big talker huh..." said the blonde by the devastating beauty.

 

"I...” Lexa snorted confused. "Excuse me..." Let's go Lexa, use your brain! She told herself. “I... do not…”

 

"Good morning students!" The professor had come to save her from the moment of extreme embarrassment. Or not. She could not finish the sentence and she felt more stupid than ever. Who knows what she must be thinking about me… she sadly speaks to herself.

 

“Since today we will have a new student!" Continued the professor happy that shifted his gaze on her. "I'm the professor Marcus Kane..." She turned to the whole class. "Guys please say welcome to Alexandra Woods…”

 

"Lexa.” The brunette promptly said. She hated her full name and hearit twice in the same morning had irritated her a lot but soon realized that her manner could be brazen. She lowered her eyes quickly. "Excuse me, Professor... I'd rather Lexa...” She shooting in more polite form.

 

Professor Kane smiled. "Sure, no problem..." then she motioned to the guys who saluted her and bade her welcome.

 

Lexa tried to smile and be polite but could not look at the blonde at her side or, at least, she tried to escape her eyes that she felt aimed at her. The blonde was staring at her constantly. She felt almost like... a prey.

 

Soon the class began and Lexa focused on the teacher and on his explanation. She took notes, trying to ignore the appeal of the body of the other girl. She felt like a magnet attracted by its magnet. After all, she did not even know the name of the blonde. How did she feel that devastating and disarming attraction for the girl?

 

When the class ended her classmate spoke. "My name is Clarke..."

 

Lexa could no longer make a fool of herself. She took courage and looked up and, immediately, lost in her blue ones. It was not just blue, her irises were a mix of sky, sea and honey. Inward even you could see the purple veins. Lexa was standing while she was gathering her things, but at the sight she felt her knees were starting to cede.

 

Clarke clenched her jaw tobrunette silence that seemed not to want to talk to her. So she surrendered. She motioned with her head, picked up her backpack and walked briskly out of the courtroom.

 

"You're not the only one who she does that effect..." A girl with brown hair and eyes in the same color talk to her. "I am Raven..." showed up and reached for Lexa hand that after a few seconds welcomed. 

 

 "I'm Lexa, I believe that, by now, you all know..." she smiled uncertainly.

 

"Glad to see that you can talk again..." Raven said her laughing.

 

"I really made it like an idiot...” Lexa put her hand in front, discouraged. "I do not know what came over me... I could not talk to her..." she said in a panic.

 

"Hey do not worry... You're not alone... We've all had that reaction the first time that we saw them... And we still... we're not accustomed too, because they never talk with us "mere mortals"... In fact, we were all shocked that she was the one who talk to you and not viceversa… "she explained in her own way the brunette.

 

"Wait, wait, wait..." Lexa opened her eyes, more curious than ever. "They?" She found herself asking.

 

"Oh yeah, sorry. You are just arrived ... For them, I am referring to the brothers Griffin... Clarke, Octavia and Aden... "her speech was interrupted by the sound of the Raven's phone that stopped her to talking for check who it was. When she finished she looked up at Lexa who was practically hanging, still, from her lips. "I have to run to the cafeteria. My friends... They're waiting for me… Do you want to join? They are all very quiet… “

 

Lexa did not yet feel ready to interact with many people. She was new one and she would be the center of attention. It had already been enough to class. So she took her backpack and smiled gratefully at Raven. "I'd rather not ... I'll eat something in the yard and I will get in search of the other classroom …"

 

"But it's raining... And then if you come with me, then I can help you find the room... Come on, you need to make new friends!"  the brunette insisted.

 

Lexa looked out the window. Rain. She wondered if she would never get used to this climate. She snorted to herself. "I will figure out a solution ... Do not worry ..."

 

"So do not you want to know more about the blonde?" She smirked.

 

It was obvious that she wanted to know everything, but her shyness at the time was getting the better. Surely she would have had other opportunities to talk to Raven, it was likely that they followed other classes together ... Students were not many, they knew almost all each other. "Will you tell me the next time there we intersect ... At least we have something not boring to talk about ..." smiled Lexa "Catch you around" and so she left the room.

 

———————————————————————————

 

Lexa had nevertheless decided to find some place near the covered courtyard. The rain was moderate, then she lifted the hood of her sweatshirt and started looking for something comfortable. Soon she noticed a wall covered under which a couple of people there would be revenue. She approached the place and put the backpack before giving a boost to be able to sit on the pit wall. She opened her backpack and took a juice. She looked around as she sipped. Soon she realized she was not the only one who does not fear the rain. Actually someone did not seem to have noticed that just rained.

 

In the distance she saw two figures from the blond mane playing around with a rugby ball. Lexa immediately sought eyeglasses in the backpack. One of the two figures maybe it was Clarke. When she found her glasses and put them on, she immediately had her confirmation. One of the two figures was Clarke. The other was a little younger boy. They were both statuesque ... Perhaps he was Aden ... One of the Griffin brothers was talking about Raven.

 

But Lexa concentrated staring at Clarke. The blonde was stripped of the jacket with the remaining short-sleeved shirt in the rain. Rain that had soaked promptly both brothers. Lexa paused to watch the imposing figure of Clarke. That narrow and wet T-shirt left little to the imagination. The brunette could see the muscles of Clarke’s arms flex while playing with her brother. She had carved arms, not to mention the abs that managed to emerge from the shape of the shirt. Lexa became immediately flushed in the face and she felt a certain warmth in the groin. She shook her head away those dirty thoughts and continued to observe the two. Not only they were aesthetically perfect, but they were also exceptional athletes. They ran and jumped like a pro. Not to mention the very precise aims.

Shortly after the two guys stopped. They were talking to what seemed, but Lexa from that distance she could not even read lips. Seconds later she saw that the boy was looking at her, soon followed by Clarke.

 

At that point, Lexa wanted to sink. How is it that when Clarke was involved always she had to do those bad impression? They surely felt observed... insistently. Practically the only thing missing was the bib corner of her mouth. So she looked down and immediately decided to collect her things and go; but five seconds later she heard the same voice hoarse who had abducted her in class.

 

"Bad time to break out ..." Clarke said approaching the brunette.

 

Lexa got up immediately and she looked up at the blonde, amazed. How did she approach in so little time? She wondered shocked. It was humanly impossible. The distance was too great to be covered in a few moments. Those thoughts were removed when Lexa's green eyes began to roam Clarke's body, visible now. The perfect and soaked body of the mysterious girl was now a few centimeters away and Lexa was hard to look away. She had to stop drooling and looking like a pervert so she decided to meet the irises of Clarke that were already pointing to her and with the left corner of her mouth slightly raised she was performing in one of the most charming smiles that Lexa had ever seen. Brunette attention was once kidnapped by neo placed slightly above the upper lip of the blonde on the left. Without realizing, Lexa bit her lower lip. She would pay for biting that corner of paradise that was on the blonde's face. She immediately blushed at the thought and she shook her head making themselves, finally, the fact that she was doing it again silent scene.

 

"Bad weather for showing yourself off ...” Lexa immediately regretted the words she spoke. Not only she was answering for the first time, it had done even cheekily. Probably she had been driven unconsciously by the arrogance of the blonde. Because… Yes! That smile was sexy as much as arrogant. And arrogance, it was not among the qualities that Lexa loved.

 

Clarke narrowed her eyes, she tilted her head slightly and she took a concentrated expression... As if she were trying to read the brunette. Lexa was dumbfounded. She felt the inquiring gaze on her and wanted to run away. She felt like a rabbit in a trap. But nothing and no one stop her from going away... Her body could not. No, actually, she did not want to get away from those eyes. Clarke clenched her jaw. She seemed nervous and annoyed. Probably the answer Lexa had not gone very genius ... How could she? She wondered to herself... Soon she saw the frown on the other girl disappeared, leaving place again, to an expression of superiority and arrogance.

 

"What makes you think I'm showing myself off when no one was looking?" Clarke said smiling.

 

"I was there..." and here, once again, she opened her mouth without thinking.

 

“Do you enjoy the show, then?" The smile never left Clarke’s face who was now gloating too. Lexa wanted to plant a fist in the middle of that satisfied expression. The blonde was giving on the nerves. Excessively on the nerves.

 

"Well, it wasn't a big deal..." she mentally gave five after seeing the blonde smilr falter and take a slight pout. "Now if you'll excuse me ... Soon classes begin again…I  think you must dry your ego before entering ..." so she turned and ran, smiling to herself, to the entrance of the main hall of the school, leaving behind a blonde quite bewildered.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lexa face slowly slide the backpack from her shoulder until it hit the floor next to the desk in her room. She was exhausted: she had met in a single day more than half of students in school and barely she remembered a couple of names. As the day had continued all had become more courageous and they had welcomed politely introducing themself. She had seen different looks on the faces of the people she came from ... Eaves curiosity on everyone's face, sure, but not just that ... Some watched her with suspicion, others smugly, some with sympathy and certainly could not miss the looks of envy. In fact, the news that Clarke Griffin had immediately spoken to her, had gone around the school in a very short time and Lexa did not understand, again, why. Was it so unusual? Raven would have the answer to all her questions. She found herself smiling at the thought of the girl. Lexa was not a person who loved to socialize, but Raven had undoubtedly earned the top spot as her possible new friend ... Maybe.

 

Talk of the devil… Lexa thought. She had started in front of the computer and had access to Facebook. Raven apparently did not waste time and she added Lexa in her friends list as did twenty other people. She did not love particularly social networks but her curiosity and her desire to learn led her to enroll. She was not the type to spend hours on that platform rather spent several days without her accessed it, and now, with her new arrival she was curious to know how she would do to the new community... But let's face it, it was not what her first thought. She accepted the Raven's request, temporarily ignoring the others and she began to look for the reason why she decided to connect: Clarke Griffin. Unfortunately, after several search attempts, she had come to the conclusion that the blonde was not registered. She snorted disappointed ... And as she started to close the pc heard the sound of a notification, so she opened it again and smiled: of course Raven immediately had contact her.

 

Raven: No. She isn’t on facebook.

 

Lexa frowned. It was so predictable that she tried to looking for Clarke? She decided however to remain on the defensive.

 

Lexa:? I do not understand, who are you referring to?

 

Raven: Oh, well, you do not really believe that I am so stupid as to believe that you have not immediately research Clarke ...

 

Lexa laughed. There was something about Raven that made her believe the she could trust her, but she decided to tease her a little more.

 

Lexa: No... I do not see why I should...

 

Raven: I see... So your silent scene was nothing when she tried to talk to you... And to think that I would have said you were going to die of a broken heart.

 

The brunette with green eyes immediately felt the heat rise up to her cheeks. Really she gave that impression? And Clarke and the others had noticed? Even if it were, after the interaction she had with the blonde at the break, Lexa had put her in line ... She clenched her fists and teeth. The arrogance of the blonde made her go crazy … How dare she??? Undoubtedly, Clarke had a charm out of the ordinary... And her smile... Those perfect teeth... Those lips... And that mole, God! She snorted annoyed. She was not supposed to like Clarke. She could not like her... And then, probably, she wasn’t good for Clarke ... How could it be? It would never have compared well ...

 

Raven: Hey ... Just kidding ... Are you still there?

 

She had completely forgotten about Raven ... Damn Clarke Griffin!

 

Lexa: Yeah, I'm still here ... But you're right, I confess ... I looked for her...

 

Raven: Lexa... You're not the only one to have a soft crush on Clarke... For all Griffin actually... The whole school drooling over them. Now I have surrendered to the fact that they will not ever have to deal with us "mere mortals"...

 

Lexa: In what sense they do not want to have to deal with us mere mortals? From the way you talk it seems that you have been subject to their charm...

 

Raven: I may be one of the most brilliant minds of the school, but I'm not blind ... However, if you want to know more about the Griffin, you will have a coffee with me and my friends these days and do not take no for an answer! Now I have to unplug ... See you tomorrow! :)

 

Lexa: I'll come only if you tell me to which of the three Griffin, you have a crush ...

 

Raven: I do not think you'll like the answer... Good night Lexa :) 

 

Lexa: See you at school, good night.

 

The brunette closed the pc and she thought back to the words of Raven. "You will not like the answer..." She said... She had a crush on Clarke? She closed her eyes when she heard the strange grip at the base of the stomach. Jealousy? It could not be. She had seen for the first time Clarke that day... And also Raven was already assuming she liked the blonde... Just because she was fascinated, it meant nothing... She certainly would not want a romantic date with this sort of bully... She had, in fact, to stop completely to think about it. She didn’t matter about Clarke Griffin. Probably, hers, it was just curiosity. She rose from her chair and dragged her toward the bed: maybe a nap before dinner would not be a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm so glad that you've enjoy my history. I hope that I could be constant with upgrades, if I'm not, then sorry from now :) Something happens in this chap... I loved writing it! So, I stop to be boring and please I would like to read your opinions, it is so important to me :) Thank you so much! Enjoy it!

**Pov Clarke**

 

 

"You should tell Abby..." Aden said gravely, concerned about Clarke. Aden was the youngest Griffin and he attended the third year of high school, unlike his older adoptive sisters they had just started their fourth year. The boy had a slender build and less massive than Clarke’s one.

 

The two Griffin had just arrived at school and they were waiting for the start of classes. Aden was sitting on the low wall next to which the blonde had parked the motorcycle, which she had not yet got off. Although the sky was full of clouds that morning was really hot. The humidity reached unprecedented values. Not that the temperature to condition them, their body was not in any way subject to climate changes, they might as well wear a windbreaker or remain totally naked… to them would not change anything. But, for social conventions, they had been forced to wear tank tops and jeans reading of putting more show off their perfect physique that did not pass unnoticed. Every student of that school could not avoid dropping a look in their direction. They were extremely attractive, as much as unattainable. While a group of girls walked past them to go inside the school structure, Aden could not help but laugh.

 

"What are you laughing for?" Clarke asked curiously, deliberately ignoring the previous statement of her brother.

 

"Sometimes, being able to read people's thoughts, after all, is not so bad ..." inclined his head toward the girls who had just crossed their field of vision. "The brunette would eagerly take a ride on your motorcycle ..." he said evidently alluding to something else.

 

"I'm tired of these girls ..." the blonde replies puffing. "I wonder how you can stand the same thoughts constantly..." Saying so she got out of the motorcycle. “Let’s go..." and she slowly walked toward the stairs that would lead to the entrance of the school.

 

Aden immediately followed her. "Do not pretend not to have heard me... You should've said to Abby about Lexa…” Aden repeated again.

 

"There is nothing to say about Lexa, much less to Abby..." she listlessly replied.

 

"You're wrong ... You know it's HER..." he said, marking the last word and he stopped, blocking well Clarke movements. "Do not be childish..." he admonished.

 

A figure by the movements pardoned approached the two intervening. "Clarke childish? I mean, where's the news? "Finally the trio was complete, Octavia had reached her brothers to a disarming speed. Octavia was the most petite of the three. Raven hair, blue and honey eyes from the golden grain. She was, like the other two, with inhuman beauty, sublime.

 

Clarke looked up to the sky. “I'm not childish." She firmly said. She looked, then, between the boy and the brunette. "I can be near her... That is, the attraction is great... And her smell... God, her scent..." She closed her eyes briefly at the thought of Lexa ... The smell was something she had never experienced in two hundred years of life ... her blood was the sweetest and most delicate thing that the universe had to offer her. Already she felt the sting throat ... Yet despite her diet was, recently, totally “vegetarian”, she could resist the primordial instinct part of its very essence.

 

"Hey, stop thinking about it... You are making me thirsty too..." interrupted desperate Aden who had the power to read minds.

 

Clarke tried to regain her mental faculties to complete the speech already begun. "I thought that the impact would be worse... I can hardly control myself, but I do... So, why should I have to worry about Abby?" And with these words she did not admit replication and she introduced in the school along with others two who shared a 'apprehensive glance before following her.

 

When Clarke stepped inside the structure did not expect in the least to realize how she was wrong. The smell of Lexa, who was a few meters away to speak to some students, invested her with the force of a thousand hurricanes. Nothing human could describe what Clarke was feeling at that moment. The eyes were suddenly blacks, and pupils widened. Her throat burned beyond belief. She wanted her. She wanted her immediately. Her fangs throbbed at the same rhythm of the heart of Lexa to pump blood throughout her body. She could already feel the taste of its aphrodisiac red liquid... No shred of humanity was left in her, no. She was the predator and the prey was in front of her. She shifted her gaze to the surrounding environment. The hall was full of students… Soon, the bell would have begun the lessons. She had to make her move quickly... Too many witnesses and she would have to kill them all. Some, they would not even notice. In a few seconds she would break the neck to almost half of them... She was about to go out of her mind. The burning throat had become untenable. She did wander again the look that was kidnapped by a pair of green eyes. The shock... In Lexa eyes were afraid... and wonder. She clenched her fists. The vampire who was living inside of Clarke was thirsty… thirsty of her. How could she live without tasting a single drop of that nectar? A barely audible growl came from her throat.

 

“Clarke... Clarke...” Her brother, Aden, was desperately trying to get her attention for, who knows, how long. Clarke looked down to see that even his embrace around her lap: ready to intercept any sudden action of the blonde.

 

“Clarke, calm down..." Octavia said in her ear... "You pretend to have fainted and let's get out of here..." Her voice was full of fear and apprehension. Clarke was the strongest of all of them. Probably, if she had acted, Octavia and Aden would not be able to stop her.

 

Clarke did not seem to react to the demands of the brothers and the students, as they noticed the strange situation, pointed eyes on her. In their eyes, Clarke seemed in a state of trans... Of course, none of them could have imagined that she was premeditating to kill them just to get to her prey. It was as if time had stopped.

 

"Clarke!" A male voice was heard from the entry in the alarmed tone.

 

"Jake!” Octavia cried raised.

 

Jake slowly walked to Clarke and hugged her. The blonde growled back softly. Without leaving Clarke, Jake turned to Aden and raised his voice so that people nearby could hear. "You have done well to warn me ... It seems she is not feeling well… I’ll take her to Abby... You and your sister go to class ..." he said with a tone of authority but calm.

 

"But..." Aden said, anything that he wanted to follow them.

 

"No buts, Aden... Go." And without waiting for an answer he pulled out Clarke.

 

————————————————————————————

 

 

When, at last, the front door of the school was closed behind them, Clarke began to squirm into the Jake’s arms. "Let me go..." she said, through clenched teeth, serious.

 

 

"I can not, Clarke..." he tightened his grip around the girl and after, making sure, they were alone began to run at very high speed, dragging the blonde with him, into the thick forests that covered much of the Vancouver area.

The race was not at all easy with Clarke that persistently continued to growl, squirming and screaming.

 

"Jake, let me go!" Yelled the blonde pushing as far as possible the adoptive father who after several attempts he was losing his grip and strength. Clarke was too strong... Maybe even more than he did.

 

"I can not afford to hurt all those kids! It's not the way we do! "He replied trying to reason with her.

 

"I do not give a damn about all. I must go to her! "And with those words she managed to escape from Jake who, with a jump, grabbed her preventing her legs to move.

 

Clarke was furious. She walked away Jake with a kick to the stomach and she upwards. Every Clarke’s muscle was tense... Ready to shoot. She would do anything to get back to her. She would do anything for Lexa. She could still smell the intoxicating smell of Brunette. The heat in her cheeks.

 

"Clarke... I know that you don’t want really hurt her..." Jake said getting up slowly. The blonde had almost exhausted him. "I understand that you're attracted to her... But me and Abby can we help you..." he tried to approach gently.

 

“Jake is right..." The figure of Abby went out among the trees. A woman with brown hair and completely honey-colored eyes. At a guess she could have had forty years. "Thank God I found you...” She got closer and closer to Clarke. "After all these efforts... I thought you were able to control the attraction for human blood...” th older woma.

 

Clarke laughed at her words. "As if I was pointing to the simple human blood..." and here she felt it again... she could still feel the throbbing artery in the Lexa's neck... She opened her mouth showing the canines to her parents who promptly locked her. And this time they got it even if with difficulty. The primordial instinct overcame everything. The fury with which she wanted Lexa's blood was difficult to appease.

 

"Ok, let's go hunting... It was no time but come on..." Abby said waving Jake. That was only possibility. Maybe it placated for a while Clarke's thirst. And so they took her with strength and they dragged her farther and farther, trying to hold back her shots of impulsiveness.

 

————————————————————————

 

 

"You have arrived!" Octavia said when she saw Clarke, Jake and Abby returning home.

 

They lived in a luxurious two-storey house lost in the woods. Surely, in nature, they would have given less attention. At least there, in that corner of privacy they could be themselves without fear of discovering the cards on the table, although, occasionally happened that someone spying on them... To the eye of the society they were "different" and this make people curious, especially the kids that sometimes walking through the woods for to take a peek at the famous Griffin home.

 

It was early afternoon and the three had been hunting all morning. They seemed happy and satisfied, especially Clarke. Her eyes had returned the same as always, and the anger seemed totally disappeared.

 

"If someone had warned me that the fateful day... Indeed, that the fateful girl had arrived in Clarke's life we could have avoided this whole mess..." Abby said, crossing his arms and looking towards Clarke.

 

"I told you so...” Aden began, focusing his eyes on her sister, entering the relaxation area, which is where they all were now.

 

"The blame is hers, as much as it is yours ... You had to tell us if Clarke refused to..." Jake said beside her wife. "If I came from nowhere it was only thanks to my vision of the future..." He brought a hand to his head, more seriously than ever. "If I had not intervened... If... If I had not had that prediction, Clarke would kill more than half of the students..." he finished staring into space, as if he was reselling the scene that morning who had forcefully made space in his mind.

 

Octavia's eyes widened. If Jake had not had the gift of seeing the future events even if approximate, they would be doomed: Clarke would have ended the life of innocent youth.

 

Clarke had not yet opened her mouth. Now that she had calmed down and her thirst was quenched, she found herself thinking in Lexa. She wondered if the brunette realized something... And if since now she was afraid of her? She had been a stupid, how could she underestimate the smell of her potential soul mate? Or she could simply become her prey, in the heat of a moment in which she might lose her calm. Sooner or later she would be at a crossroads: make Lexa a satisfying hunt, the best course, or make her to her eternal mate? Probably, judging from the interactions they had had previously, the human did not seem particularly well-brace herself against her and this thought, momentarily, disturbed Clarke’s quiet like a bolt from the blue.

 

"Now that we all have a clear mind... We may know what sparked this reaction?" Abby asked Clarke.

 

As soon as she heard the question of her adoptive mother, the blonde put aside their own thoughts and she tried to answer. “She was... Undressed...” those were the only two words she could utter, gasping. All present, with concealed amazement, they saw the blonde reaction, that if she was still human would have even had the cheek to fire.

 

"It was hot, and like the others she has put light clothes... She had very short shorts and a very low-cut t-shirt...” Aden said trying to save his sister from the embarrassment. "We are used to resist… But, apparently, the Clarke limit had been exceeded... Without layers covering Lexa's skin, apparently, the smell is too strong to bear for Clarke...” He soon ended.

 

"We have to take precautions until Clarke will not be able to fully withstand Lexa... More hunting for Clarke. And you two... “Abby said indicating Aden and Octavia. "You have to control the situation at school before Clarke see too much exposed skin..." She added, smiling.

 

"I thought you were done with those human things, Clarke ..." Jake continued, mocking the blonde.

 

Clarke remained serious and stoic ignoring the sympathetic comments of her adoptive parents. "If I did not want to stand?" She asked.

 

Immediately it went silent. No one expected an answer like that, not after what they had done for Clarke. Not after they had used to eat only animal blood, causing them to abandon the idea of killing innocent human beings.

 

"Clarke… She is the girl you are looking for since two centuries ... If you trasform..." Aden took the word but he was soon interrupted by Clarke again.

 

"What makes you think she could want me???” The blonde growled suddenly. Yes, Clarke easily lost her calm as soon as they touched the topic. "What makes you think that she may want to share immortality with me?! Huh?!” About this thought Clarke wanted to raze the whole house. Why did they have to say something about things that did not affect them? Lexa was her responsibility ... The effect that the girl had on herlself, it would have been her problem... Or maybe not? In the whirlpool of thoughts and sharp emotions, to stay calm by them all was a little 'like walking a tightrope. Immediately it went silent again, after the blonde reaction and it was at that point that Clarke felt the physical need to get out: she would be vented in the woods, alone with her thoughts and at the mercy of her instincts for once, while trees and the darkness would cover her shoulders. As soon as she was one step away from the door, ready to leave everything behind, Abby spoke.

 

"Clarke." Abby called before the blonde came out.

 

Clarke turned silently in her direction.

 

"If you kill Lexa, you are no longer welcome." And without another word, Abby went upstair and Clarke ran out, uprooting whatever was in her front, in her passage.

 

————————————————————————

 

 

**Pov Lexa**

 

 

Lexa was overwhelmed by curiosity, now more than ever. Raven had invited her to have coffee with her and her friends in the afternoon and she did not refuse. Although she felt still subject to all the attention, this time, she made an exception. The brunette had to know something more about the Griffin, especially on Clarke. What had happened that morning at the blonde? She had floored her. Apparently, the other girl was sick... But why then stared at her? Why she stared at her with that look? Lexa remembered the feelings of the moment and her skin was shaken by a thousand shivers. Clarke scrutinized her carefully... Lexa saw manifested in her eyes mixed feelings... Desire, lust, anger, madness. It seemed she was premeditating something... Was she crazy? Was she imagining things? Still, for a moment, she had also seen a grin on the other girl's lips. Probably if she told anyone, they would not be taken seriously... But she could still extract as much information as possible to Raven.

When she came to the bar, she took a deep breath and she entered; she already knew that she would be submerged by the curiosity of brunette friends.

 

"Lexa !!!" Raven yelled from somewhere at the bottom.

 

Lexa turned to her friend's call and she went to the table: they were six (including Raven), more or less all the same age and some of them she had already crossed between classes and the other.

 

"Guys, she's Lexa... Lexa, they are Lincoln, Costia, Luna, Monty and Jasper!" Raven said indicating them, in order, one by one.

 

Everyone greeted her enthusiastic without being overly intrusive, Raven had done nothing but warn them on Lexa shyness. The brunette initially remained silent watching them one by one. Lincoln was certainly the most impressive of the group, its large tonnage did not pass unnoticed. His skin was like ebony and she had two large black eyes, deep and good. Lexa had already seen him in a math class with other girl... Costia. The girl was really cute, Lexa thought. She had large brown eyes, long black hair, slightly olive skin and full lips. Her features were very delicate, she was, practically, the opposite of Clarke, from all points of view. Why was she comparing them? She drove away the thought even before she could complete it. Clarke! It was there to extract information to Raven. But she could not get to the point right away, then she took another bit 'of time to observe the others who, unlike the first two, they were almost unknown. Luna, surely would remember for the extravagant hair... She had brown curls, in the true sense of the word, indomitable; eyes of the same color and slightly tanned skin. 

Monty had just the air of being the mastermind of the group. A boy with asian features with blacks hair and eyes. And finally there was Jasper who appeared to be the youngest of the group and therefore the less responsible. Brown hair, brown eyes and a very lean physique.

All of them continued quietly talking and joking without concentrating too much attention on the newcomer, but try to include her in their speeches. Lexa, shortly after, took courage and spoke up from her own.

 

"You two are the ones who quarreled this morning, constantly, in math class!" Lexa said, pointing Lincoln and Costia.

 

Lincoln raised both eyebrows surprised that the brunette would remember. "Of course we argue! I find myself always without pens and I can not take notes because this young lady here... "with a nod he referred to Costia. “She steals from me all damned day!” He folded his arms across his chest, once again angry with her.

 

"Oh come on, it is not true..." Costia defensively said. "Sometimes I do take one, it is true, but otherwise you lose around and this is not my fault!" The girl tried to maintain a serious and truthful tone, but she was very much struggling not to laugh to her friend face.

 

"Yeah right ..." Lincoln replied now tired about usual excuses. "I'll go get a coffee, who is with me?"

 

All promptly got up to follow him, but Raven put a hand on the Lexa’s shoulder, preventing her from getting up. "I'll do it for you, Lex... You're my guest after all!" She smiled and went to queue.

 

Costia, who had followed the interaction between the two, took five dollars from her pocket and gave them to Lincoln. "Needless we all go… Take me a cappuccino, please... I'll stay with Lexa ..." And she smiled in her direction. Lexa, meanwhile blushed slightly, but politely returned the smile.

 

When everyone went away, Costia stood up and she took a seat next to Lexa.

 

"You're all right?" She asked softly.

 

"Enough..." Lexa said. "Everything is much more calm and quiet... I have to make still in the habit..." with the index she pulled up the glasses that were slightly slipping. And then she felt embarrassed... Several embarrassed. But at least, now, she could still talk... She felt Costia's gaze on her and she wanted to sink. She had to say something quickly. "You know each other long?” She said the first thing that came to her mind.

 

“Me, Lincoln, and Luna we know each other from the time we were born... We live in the same neighborhood near the coast... Instead we met Raven, Monty and Jasper since high school and  then we have established a good group." She briefly explained to the newcomer. "What do you like doing in your spare time, Lexa?" She asked with great curiosity.

 

"I like to read... I read really, really a lot..." she looked down. "Excuse me, I know, I'm a very boring person..." You are merely annoying, she think to himself. Why could not she be like everyone else? Maybe she should devote herself to the sport, or would have to go to the parties... But this thought made her aversion.

 

"Hey, hey you are not a boring person... Just because you like to read!” Costia promptly answered. "Let me know you and let me judging you..." and she encouraged putting her hand on top of Lexa’s one.

 

"Do not you dare, honey" Raven came with two coffee in her hands. One gave it to Lexa and one she kept it to herself. "Our newcomer has a huge crush on Clarke Griffin!" She said with a wink. Again she took a seat next to Lexa, to her right, since the left seat was occupied by Costia who withdrew her hand the was still on Lexa's.

 

"I heard Griffin...” Luna ascertained approaching along with the others who resumed again a seat.

 

"I do not have a crush on Clarke!" Lexa quickly said, glaring at Raven.

 

"There's nothing wrong Lexa... There is no denying that all of them are extremely attractive..." Lincoln added, while he was tasting his coffee.

 

“They are so irritating... Especially Clarke..." Costia said annoyed.

 

"You're just jealous because she has all the girls at her feet!" Raven said, laughing.

 

"I'm not jealous!" She replied resolved. “She bothers me with her air of superiority… She never been with any girls who drooled out for her... Apparently no one is measure up for her majesty!" She concluded mocking. When they spoke about the Griffin, Costia easily lost her temper.

 

With the last Costia’s affirmation it was like if Lexa had received a straight punch to the stomach. She had listened to everything in silence, trying to record as much information as possible about the blonde. But, she apparently was not wrong from the beginning. Clarke was too... Everything. Clarke was unreachable. The blonde would never have considered her. Why would she would be interested in a boring, stupid girl?

 

"But you're wrong." Raven began with a smile on her face. "Clarke has turned, of her own free will, the word for Lexa... Which, as well all know, she has never done with anyone!” She triumphantly concluded.

 

"Really???" Luna asked surprise. "Now that's something new!"

 

"Oh come on! Lexa is the new girl… So she had to get noticed as soon as possible… “ Costia replied.

 

"Believe me, I would have noticed her anyway..." Lexa's eyes widened at her own words. Her face caught fire in a matter of seconds. What she said?! Why, sometimes, she had to open her mouth without thinking?

 

At these words they all began to laugh, all except Costia that kept some discomfort on her face.

 

"Oh Lexa, do not be embarrassed..." Monty said softly.

 

"Yeah... Griffin's beauty is impossible not to notice..." Lincoln said. "However, as much as I'd like to stay here with you, I have to go to study ...” he rising concluded.

 

"I think we must do it 'at all..." said Raven. “I’ll go too... Lexa make our way together?" She asked the brunette.

 

"Of course...” Lexa replied still in embarrassment.

 

Everyone stood up and left the bar. They greeted at the door and they parted.

 

—————————————————————————

 

 

“Whatever… Yes, Clarke was my crush...” Raven suddenly began. They walked for five minutes and both had remained in a comfortable silence.

 

Lexa was not much surprised... She had expected, and yet could not but feel a hint of jealousy. Raven, at least, had been sincere, she had to hand it to her. "She knows?" Lexa asked curious.

 

“Yes...” She looked down with embarrassed gaze. Lexa was surprised. Raven did not seem, of course, a shy girl. "After a month they moved into town, two years ago... I asked her for a date... But, of course, she did not accept... And she told me that she was not looking for a girl, she just wanted to be alone ..." she finished with a shrug.

 

"But she saw herself? How she can be expected to be left in peace?” Lexa trusted Raven, so much to say out loud what she really thought.

 

Raven laughed heartily. "I would have wanted to say these exact words but I was heartbroken… But it has passed... I can be quiet, if you are asking it... I will not try to steal your girl" always said with a smile.

 

"Are you crazy?" The girl with green eyes sighed. "Costia is right… She just wanted to show off herself… She not even consider me..." she said trying to hold back a little sad that she wanted out of her mouth.

 

"Costia is just jealous because she likes you." Raven bluntly retorted

 

"Oh stop it, it is not true..." Lexa seemed to want to convince more herself. "However, apart from the fact that I could never be able of being associated with Clarke Griffin... Because, come on... She is probably the most beautiful girl in the entire universe... And I… it’s just me: Lexa! The boring and pathetic Lexa! Therefore, I do not think that me and her can never get along... Her attitude beats on my nerves!" She concluded, clenching her fists slightly.

 

"How do you know it if you saw her barely a couple of times and you have not even spoken to her" Raven said, spreading his arms, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

 

"Well... I... I..." Here, she started to stutter because she knew she had not told everything to the other girl. Soon, her cheeks turned red and her gaze began wander elsewhere while avoiding the dark Raven irises who impatient was waiting for an answer.

 

"Oh shit! You spoke with her! You were with her?! Where, when, how???” Raven had started pawing like never in her life. Clarke interacting with someone who were not her brothers was definitely front-page news! "Damn Lexa, unlocked yourself  and stop babbling!”

 

The brunette closed her mouth, she picked up the thoughts and she tried again to speak. "Yesterday... I stepped out during the break... Although it rained... Remember? And here... Clarke and another boy, also beautiful as the sun... They were out... And a few seconds later, Clarke was approached to talk a bit with me…” So Lexa took courage and told everything to Raven, until the end…

 

Raven was speechless and then burst out laughing. "I do not believe… You have done into pieces her ego..." She shook her head in disbelief. "How I solute to be there! Anyway, you can say what you want, but… SHE. LIKES. YOU!!! “ She added, emphasizing the last three words. "Clarke has never approached anyone, much less ever tried to establish a dialogue!”

 

Lexa did not know what to think. She could not really appeal to Clarke... Raven did not know what she was talking about. "Do not tell anyone, please..." she said, lowering her eyes... "Now I'd better go..."

 

"Lexa, you can trust me... Of course, this is a bombshell, but I promise you that I will keep it for me... I can not wait to see what will happen in the future, and you have to fill me in on everything!” She looked at the time. "I have to hurry, I turn to the right, where are you going?"

 

"I continue straight... Anyway, I doubt that there’ll be more to tell..." Lexa said with a half smile. "See you at school..."

 

"How much are you pessimistic! Who knows, maybe Clarke was just waiting for you! See you tomorrow! "Raven winked and turned right, taking her house direction.

 

Lexa continued straight ahead, trying not to think about Clarke and to the whole thing. When she got home she realized that it was already seven ‘o’clock in the evening and then she found her mother cooking in the kitchen and father watching television sitting on the couch.

 

"How was your day, honey?" Gustus asked.

 

"All right Dad... I was at the cafeteria with new friends..." she knew her parents would be happy about that.

 

"But it's great!” Her mother said from the kitchen. "Lexa, go take a shower, we’ll have dinner in half an hour!"

 

"Yes, Mom, I hurry!" The brunette said.

 

So she went upstairs with the backpack on her shoulders and she headed for her room. When she opened the door, almost she did not scream with fright. Clarke was in her room. Or maybe not? Suddenly there was no one. Had she imagined it? She walked over and she put her backpack on the ground. She began to wander around the room confused. She looked out the window: none. It was all quiet. She began, again, to wander around the room looking for a logical explanation for what she had seen. It was not possible... Clarke was there... She had seen her... But why Clarke should have been there? And why she had vanished into nothing in a blink of an eye?

 

"Ok, I'm definitely going out of my mind.”

 

Lexa's head began to spin, she had to lie down... What was happening? She approached the bed, she quickly took off her shoes and lay down. When her head hit the pillow’s, her eyes widened. She had been struck by a differente smell from her… A perfume that she would never forget, even after centuries. It was Clarke’s smell… Her pillow was soaked by blonde’s smell. She closed her eyes in ecstasy... It was an elegant fragrance but at the same time sharp and enchanting. Lexa curled up on herself. That smell made her feel protected, loved. She was overwhelmed by a thousand sensations she never felt before: she felt, at last, at home. As if she had found her place in the world, as if she did not need anything else, but Clarke. How was that possible? Maybe she was really going crazy? Still, the smell was so real… She could be wrong... Maybe she could imagine seeing her but the essence of which she was delighting could not be created in her mind… She took the pillow in her arms and she carefully sniffed it trying to grasp every nuance of that perfume that it had already entered in her soul, and without realizing it she was quickly welcomed into Morpheus arms.


End file.
